


Examination

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets called over to Yu’s house one night for something completely and utterly unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

Yosuke didn’t understand why he had been called out of the blue in the middle of a shift at work.

He knew their leader was in town visiting for the holidays, but he wasn’t expecting such a random invitation to come over. Granted, he probably would’ve called to ask to hang out after the stressful night anyways, but tonight he had felt a little need to just…have  _alone_  time.

There had been so much planning in the past few weeks for things the group could do together during their vacation, and the rare amount of time that was given to them with Yu. In between all of that left hardly any time for Yosuke to relax. He hardly had time to lay back with the new magazines he had managed to get his hands on after the mishap with his nurse ones sometime before.

The remembrance stabbed his pride a little. He had worked so hard to get those too, and they had been one of his favorite magazines. Though, he had noticed that after his best friend had mentioned trying to get them for him-he hadn’t been able to set his thought process on the right track during those times.

He could remember whenever Yu had off-handedly joked around about how it was probably a good idea that he hadn’t gotten them for him anyways since it would just leave that strange afterimage in his mind. Not that he would’ve ever openly thought of Yu in that way before…not until that had been said.

The idea had opened way too many prospects in his mind. All the previous times before that had just been instances of them being close, or being really good friends, it made him see it all differently. The strange tension that he had felt from desiring his sole attention, that was more than enough for Yosuke to realize that he was being possessive of the other in a certain way.

It wasn’t a way that just  _best friends_  operated.

Shoving his phone into his pocket, he noted that it was getting closer to nine in the evening. Surely by this time Nanako-chan would be wrapping up in seeing whatever shows she would watch. Dojima was probably busy as usual since a lot of their workers would go out of town for the holidays to visit relatives. Approaching the house, he could see his suspicions were confirmed since there was no car outside. As he reached the doorstep, the light in the living room was on. He felt his phone vibrate just as he went to raise his hand to knock.

**Text Received From: Narukami Yu.**

_The front door is unlocked. Come upstairs._

How polite.

Yosuke sighed; shoving his phone back into his pocket again just as he opened the door only to relock it behind of him. Slipping off his shoes, he glanced around seeing that no one was downstairs. The walk upstairs was silent aside from a few creak of the staircase here and there. Reaching the top, he caught a quick glimpse to see that Nanako’s room was empty.

As he approached his friend’s closed, bedroom door, he rolled his eyes before putting his hand onto the doorknob and pushing open the door and already starting his line of questioning.

“All right man, so what’s up with the sudden need for me to come over toni…gh..t..”

Yosuke’s voice trailed off as his jaw was stuck in place. The sight before him was not one that he had ever envisioned happening. Not in real life anyways.

“Hanamura-kun, you’re right on time.”

The leader, the guy who could get all the girls in Inaba before, the one who had cool radiating off of him-he was standing there clothed in a white nurse’s uniform.

“D-Dude-Dude man-no-what the hell-“

“Don’t you mean nurse? Nurse Yu.” The exclamation of his title came with a smile as Yu swerved his hip to the side a little. He gave off a slight giggle in that feminine voice of his. It was like the group date all over again but worse.

“Why-is this some kind of a joke? Did Ted put you up to this?”

He shook his head, the little hat on his head staying perfectly still just as he took a few steps forward in the white heels that adorned his feet. “I did this all on my own.”

“What for?” Yosuke was still too shocked to take in what any of this could have meant. The heels clicking towards him made him do a once-over, then a twice-over, double-taking back up to the other’s face just as he stopped in front of him.

“To make sure you’re a healthy boy.” His grey eyes gave off a hint of something Yosuke had never seen before. It made him swallow uneasily. “We need to do a thorough examination to make sure..”

A hand reached out, suddenly tracing down the front-side of Yosuke’s pants. The hardness that he hadn’t even known was in existence was felt, fingers pressing on it and rubbing slowly, only making it more apparent.

Yosuke grabbed onto that hand, pulling away, well more like stumbling backwards as he lost his voice for a few seconds. There were so many questions, so many uncertainties that were dying out, unable to process enough to form any words. The way his best friend looked right now, the way those grey eyes were looking at him with that new emotion, it made him want to see more.

“Be a good boy and let me finish my examination Hanamura-kun.”

 “W-What all do you have to do..” Yosuke was full-on blushing now as he looked off to the side, still glancing over from the corner of his eye at how the outfit fit on him rather perfectly.

It was like a side that he was being privileged to. Him alone. No one else would ever get to see Yu this way.

“The usual stuff.” Yu moved to approach him again. The heels clicking once more to stop inches away. “Now stay still and let me do my job.” Inwardly, the silverette was smirking. He made no move to actually touch the boy-yet.

Leaning his head in, he breathed near Yosuke’s ear, exhaling softly, letting the heat soothe over his skin. Slowly, he let his tongue run out, licking at the lobe, only to bite on it gently afterward. Withdrawing, he could sense the goosebumps on the brunette without even having to look. The shudder he had was apparent, and it intrigued him in going further.

Yu turned away, swerving on his high heels with a skill that should’ve been more difficult for a guy who’s probably never worn heels before to muster up. A small doctor’s kit on the table was laid open, and he bent over to show the obvious way his knee highs were hiked past his knees. The outfit was so short; it only just barely covered the top of his thighs. Yosuke found it hard not to stare, especially since his mind was already becoming far too defiled which was saying something since he had thought some pretty dirty things before.

“We need to check your temperature."

With a small smile on his face, Yu turned back around holding what was clearly a fake thermometer. It was like one of those kits you could get from the toy section. If that was Nanako’s, they would definitely have to toss it out after this.

The piece of plastic was slipped past Yosuke’s lips without time for protest. It slid in slowly. When the object was felt being pulled out again slowly only to be pushed back in again, it made Yosuke blush darkly. He felt those eyes watching him, almost like he was being devoured. The way Yu had started releasing a soft sound, almost like a moan to approve of the action, it made him grow harder than he already was.

“Everything seems normal enough.” Yu said in that girly tone as he pulled the thermometer away completely, heading back over to the table to set it back in the kit. Just as he went to grab something else, he ended up having the kit accidentally slip off the table. “Oops, oh goodness how clumsy of me…” His soft muttering was lost as he bent over completely, the outfit slipping up to show the lace fabric of panties. Yosuke gulped, feeling himself clutching at his pant's leg as he was staring intently at the sight.

Yosuke should’ve used it as an opportunity to run. To turn and run straight out the door. He could’ve made some lame excuse later on about how his dad had suddenly texted him or something, and that all of it could just be forgotten in the terms of their bro code. Whatever Yu did in his spare time wasn’t his business, whatever lifestyle choices he made wasn’t his business. But oh fuck if the guy bent over anymore Yosuke didn’t think he’d be able to have any more self-control.

So maybe Yosuke was a  _little_  bit gay for Yu. Nurse Yu was a definitely plus to that fact.

“Oh Hanamura-kun, we have one more part of your exam.”

Yu had finally managed to finish in recollecting the few items in the kit. Of course, he had taken far too much time in doing so; just for the sake of the view it gave the other’s active imagination.

The bed was slowly becoming occupied. Yu wondered over to it, letting himself lean back onto it as he sat near the edge at first. “I’ll need you to come over here for some assistance.”

Yosuke’s feet moved without hesitation. The hand that was clutching on his side became less evident, and he found himself openly staring at how the silver-haired boy was now leaning back more to lean on his elbows.

“Can you…take something off for me please.”

“Take-w-what off?”

“I’m sure you can imagine… _Yosuke_.”

The sound of his name in that normal tone of his best friend-no his  ** _partner’s_**  voice made him shudder once again. His hands moved forward on instinct, reaching down along the long legs, his hands feeling the texture of the knee highs. Fingers slipping underneath of the very short outfit gradually grasped onto the lace panties, tugging them down and off those long legs before tossing them aside to see another view worth staring at.

Yosuke could see how hard the other was too. The way his length had easily appeared after the restraint was removed, the dress started bunching up to reveal it even more as Yu spread his legs apart. Brown eyes traced further down, seeing how a hint of something was shining on the other’s skin right at his entrance.

“Everything is already prepared for the last part of your examination.”

His fingers were trembling a little as he instantly went to undo his pants, letting them slip off his legs as he kicked them away. He could already feel the wet spot on his boxers from how his pre-cum was dripping out and leaking into the fabric. As he pushed them down enough to pull out his aching erection, he pressed his knees onto the bed, letting himself grip at the boy’s hips before aligning himself properly.

He spared a glance to grey eyes, almost like a silent, last minute confirmation. The obvious hint of desire was there, and he slowly started pushing in, feeling the way he was sliding inside far too easily. He really had fully prepared for this.

“Mmmm Yosuke…” Yu ran his arms around the boy’s neck, the hardness that was filling him starting to pull out and then push back in again. It was done with much more ease than anticipated, of course, he had been preparing himself for quite a while now. The secret plan had taken months of waiting and patience for him, so when he finally got a chance to make it happen, he didn’t hold back a single bit.

Yosuke gripped onto him more, feeling the outfit being tugged in ways that only revealed more of the other’s chest. It had bunched up so much around his stomach, the nakedness around his hips exposing everything to his brown eyes. As he went to touch on the wetness that was dripping down his length, he could hear the rough gasp and moan that came when he did touch it.

It made him bury his face along the other’s neck, breathing out his own sounds of pleasure, pushing in harder now, with more confidence, letting himself become completely caught up in this moment that had clearly been planned just for him. The enjoyment he was getting from it made him remember all the nights that he had thought of his best friend like this. Normally he might’ve thought of himself being the one to receive such a rough treatment, but there were those instances, when he would imagine him in this outfit. To have him writhing underneath of him now, muttering instances of Hanamura-kun only to be replaced with Yosuke, strings of obscenities following thereafter-it made him thrust faster.

The movements were becoming so rough, the skin slapping on skin so apparent. Yu was completely lost in the transcendence of how it felt to have a fulfillment and constant jumbling of sensations in his body. It was a constant turmoil, one that had him clawing onto the other’s back, spreading his legs as far as they could go just to let him push deeper.

“Yes-Hana- _Yosuke_ …fuck-“

“Oh god Yu…” His words were breathed hotly on his skin, the moan lingering thereafter as he found himself caught between the sudden build up in pleasure. The feeling of his hand slipping over the dick in his hand became hotter on his fingers, the slight pulsating giving him that sign that he needed.

A muttering of the brunette’s name was lost in the string of moans, rough gasps and inhaling and exhaling of ecstasy. Yu was pushing up into that hand, his body torn from two sources of pleasure as he watched his cum spurt out in waves. The sudden feeling of something warm pushing in deeply inside of him made him inhale sharply.

Yosuke was so entranced by the sight. He let himself release into him, only to withdraw and run his hand over his still throbbing erection. More of his cum released, shooting out onto Yu as he was still staring at him. The cum covered some of his outfit, a portion of his upper chest, even managing to land along the side of the boy’s cheek.

Both were caught breathing uneasily, gazes unwavering from one another as they took in all that had just happened. Yosuke still felt the high from his release, his reality slowly starting to crash onto him as he stared at the sight of his cum covering his best friend.

Before Yosuke could start his incessant questions, Yu had grabbed him by the back of his neck, dragging him down to initiate a heated kiss that was put off for far too long.

“H-How long have you..”

“A while.” Yu breathed out the reply as he was still trying to steady his breathing. “And you?”

Yosuke nodded a little as he felt the confession easily voice itself. “Me too.”

It took a little time for Yu to get undressed from the outfit, but after he had and had cleaned up and was dressed in his  _normal_  house attire; he reappeared to see a still slightly embarrassed Yosuke sitting on the couch.

“Well, since you uh found my weakness, do you have one?”

“I thought you would’ve already figured that one out.”

Yosuke blushed darkly as he looked away from the smirk that Yu had.

Later on, Yosuke found out just how much of a weakness he was to his partner.

_~ fin._


End file.
